


Hit And Fall

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's running late for his midterms and he's not the only one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit And Fall

Daryl took his front porch steps two at a time, jacket half on and toast hanging from between his teeth. It was mid-term week and he had finished every test except for today's, so of course Merle would stumble home drunk last night and some how mange to break Daryl's alarm clock. Daryl pulled on his jacket fully as he hopped on his motorcycle, he lived an hour away from the state college and his test started in 45 minutes.

He crank up the bike, looked both ways and then sped out of his drive way like a bat out of hell. He could still make the test if he drove over the seed limit and wasn't stopped by any police. The morning wind chilled his face, he hadn't had time to grab his bandana as he left the trailer. Thirty minutes and a few wind burns to his cheeks finally found him pulling on campus.

The parking lots were jam packed with student cars and he drove somewhat slowly looking for an empty spot. Finally he spotted what may be an empty spot beside a large red jeep and turned quickly into it. Coming around past the jeep and into the spot Daryl realized just a bit to late that the spot was not empty. Daryl slammed his breaks in shock when he spotted a man crouched on the ground in the parking spot, Books and papers littered around him as he scrambled to pick them up.

Daryl felt a bump as he rolled over one book and then heard a gasp and thud as his bike came to halt but not before bumping into the man on the ground. Daryl turned off his bike and kicked down the stand as he hurried off and around his bike. The man was sprawled on his ass clutching a few papers and looking up at Daryl with panic in his eyes. Daryl sucked in a breath worried he had somehow hurt the man and bent down to get a closer look.

" Oh god, I am so sorry, I couldn't see ya fer the jeep! are ya al'right? " Daryl asked he looked the man over.

" Uh sorry, my jeep, um, I'm okay but can you please help me get my things together? " the man pleaded as he scooped up paper. " My last mid-term starts in like ten and I can not miss it! ".

" Sure man, no problem. " Daryl assured as he picked up what was left and handed it to the man.

Daryl stood then and offered his hand to the man on the ground. The man looked up and took the hand with a smile and Daryl noticed he had eyes as blue as ocean waves. The man, now on his feet, wiped himself off and thanked Daryl.

" don't mention it. its the least i could do after running ya down like that. Names Daryl, sorry I hit ya with my motorcycle, " Daryl said with a laugh.

" I'm Rick and honestly its fine, you barely tapped me. I'm just glad someone was here to help me pick up my notes. I can't afford to fail this test. " Rick said as he glanced at his wrist watch. " Speaking of which I gotta go. Thanks again. "

Rick turned to run and Daryl knew he should too, but the thought of maybe never seeing those eyes again seemed like a faith worse than failing one test in the grand scheme of things. " Wait! Is there any chance I could get yer number? " Daryl called out to ricks retreating back.

Rick paused and looked back before laughing and jogging back to Daryl. " So, let me get this straight, ya just met me because ya ran me down with your bike and now your hitting on me? " Rick asked. 

Daryl had the decency to look sheepish but still smirked as he spoke. " Well, yeah, how else am I gonna get a date with a handsome fellow like ya? "

Rick smirked back and pulled a pen from his pants pocket before writing something down on the corner of his notes and ripping it off and handing it to Daryl. " Call me anytime." Rick said before once again running off to class.

Daryl grinned like a mad man and shoved the number in his pocket. He glanced at his wrist watch and his face fell as he cursed, he had three minutes to get to class before his professor locked the door.

He ran as fast as his bow legs could carry him and slid trough the door just as his teacher was shutting it. He took his seat and breathed a sigh of relief. As papers were passed out his mind drifted to the thoughts of motorcycles, red jeeps, and blue eyes.


End file.
